Bukan Kisah Cinta Kita
by Little Atom
Summary: Ini bukan kisah yang bahagia, hanya sebuah perjalanan perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Aku tidak akan pernah sampai endingnya, perasaan ini tanpa pangkal dan ujung. Perasaan ini tidak pernah meminta untuk dibahagian. Hanya melihatmu tersenyum dalam kejauhan aku selalu menyukainya- Haruno Sakura.


_**Bukan Kisah Cinta Kita**_

_**By Little Atom**_

**Also this main craters are from Naruto made by Kisimoto-sama.**

* * *

Semua orang punnya cerita, tidak ada yang tak ingin bahagia. Dalam keadaan apapun, atau bagaimanapun keadaannya semua orang ingin mendapatkan ending yang sempurna, sempurna untuknya tentu saja.

Dan disaat semua orang mulai meraih kebahagiaannya. Hanya aku disini yang masih tertinggal, dalam harapan-harapan semu yang terus kupercaya akan terjadi tapi mustahil. Imbaratnya conditionals clauses yang tipe ketiga, sangat mustahil terjadi.

Dalam setiap waktu saat aku mulai memikirkan tentang sudah berapa banyak peluang yang tuhan berikan untuk diriku yang tak dapat kumanfaatkan? Mungkin tuhan sudah menyerah memberiku harapan untuk yang satu ini.

Lihat saja itu, disana aku melihatnya, melihat mereka berdua sedang bergenggaman tangan. Gadis yang digenggamnya cantik sekali, dia mengenakan dress putih selutut kemuadian riasan rambut yang sangan cocok di rambut Indigonya.

Sedangkan dia sendiri, mengenakan _tuxedo _hitam dengan kameja putih di dalamnya, tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di batang hidungnya.

Aku tepat berada di belakang mereka, tanpa riasan di wajah, tanpa dress yang indah, hanya sebuah kameja yang kancingnya sengaja kubuka hingga menampilkan kaus merah pekat milikku. Sangat biasa, pantas saja dia tidak memilihku.

Aku sadar gadis itu berkali lipat lebih cantik dari diriku, dia juga sangat populer. Oh _well _Hyuga Hinata siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu di _Konoha High School_? dia bahkan sempat jadi model sebuah majalah terkenal namum mengundurkan diri karena memilih pendidikannya. memiliki banyak _fans _juga otak yang cukup cerdas.

Dulu aku tidak pernah mengamati detail gadis itu sampai seperti ini. Hanya setelah aku mendengar berita itu aku mulai mengamatinya.

"Sial kita jadi nyamuk nih." Aku langsung menengok mendapati seorang gadis pirang berkomentar di sebelahku.

aku berusaha tersenyum, "Iya nih, mereka cocok sekali ya Shion. " kataku sembari terus mengamati mereka.

Shion mengangguk, "iya lah, kamu kapan punya pacar Ra?"

"Kalau aku punya pacar nanti kalian terkejut," jawabku kemudian aku hanya tertawa garing setelahnya.

Hari itu adalah saat hari foto buku tahunan, aku tampil seadanya, sedangkan mereka begitu sempurna dan sangat serasi sekali.

Kadang aku berfikir tuhan tidak adil membuatku merasa seperti ini, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti menyukainya walau aku tahu aku dan dia tidak mungkin bersama.

Namun terkadang harapan-harapan itu kembali muncul saat dia mulai menunjukan sedikit perhatiannya padaku. Seperti saat tanganku tertusuk serpihan kayu.

dia bilang, "Sakura kau tak apa? " Sambil memegang tanganku,

atau saat dia bilang, "duduklah disampingku." Saat teman sebangkunya tidak masuk.

Aku selalu menyukai saat dia jahil kepadaku, menepuk jidat atau menarik narik rambutku. meski yang paling aku suka adalah saat dia mengacak-acak rambutku.

itu dulu, itu dulu sebelum dia dekat dengan Hyuga Hinata.

Dia itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta, oleh sebab itu aku sadar Hyuga Hinata ini pastilah orang yang sangat hebat sampai membuatnya luluh seperti itu.

Terkadang aku menyesali kedekatan mereka, oh tuhan. Dulu aku yang selalu disisinya, tapi kenapa? rasanya air mataku ini sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Begini rasanya.

Aku selalu ingin menangis saat melihat mereka, dadaku sesak jantungku ingin lepas rasanya.

Pernah satu kali kami-Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke-mengadakan kencan pernada kami, mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap ini kencan, soalnya ini hanya atas dasar keterpaksaan.

Kami ke sebuah _cafe _untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami, kebetulan aku dan Sasuke satu kelompok.

"Kalau di sekolah kita tidak akan dapat inspirasi," begitu pesannya padaku, hingga keesokan harinya aku diboncengi olehnya ke _cafe _tersebut.

Satu jam kami lewati hanya dengan menatapi air mancur kecil di tengah _cafe_, mencari inspirasi. Sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan karena perut yang memang sudah tidak bisa berhenti menjerit.

"Sas kita makan di luar saja yuk" kataku.

Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya. "Ada apa? " tanyanya.

Lalu kubilang padanya aku ingin makan bakso. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu.

"Yasudah kita pindah tempat, siapa tahu dapat inspirasi."

Dia keluar _cafe _duluan sementara aku membayar minumanku kemudian menyusulnya.

"Lama sekali!" Celotehnya.

Aku paling suka saat ia mulai memarahiku, terkadang itu membuat aku kesal hingga membuatku tak mau bicara lagi padanya, karena kata katanya begitu tajam dan sarkastik. Disaat saat seperti itu aku terus heran kenapa aku bisa terus menyukainya? namun aku sadar, hal itu membuatku kesal juga senang karena hanya aku yang di perlakukan begitu, itu membuatku merasa spesial, tapi itu dulu, sebelum dia menjadi begitu akrab dengan Hyuga Hinata.

Aku tahu gadis cantik itu prioritasmu sekarang, aku bisa apa. Rasanya ingin tertawa.

Aku langsung duduk di jok belakang motornya.

"Tadi pelayannya minta nomorku, " jawabku bergurau.

"Tak mungkin," katanya mencibir.

Seketika kami tertawa bersama saat itu.

Tak makan waktu lama kami menemukan warung bakso yang terlihat nyaman, tempatnya bersih, pelayannya juga terlihat ramah.

"Tunggu disini aku pesankan." Dia berjalan menghampiri tukang bakso.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sembari berfikir sejenak tidakah dia melihat buku menu yang tergeletak di atas meja? atau pelayan yang baru saja ingin menghampiri meja kami?

Selang beberapa menit ia datang "Ra, bakso atau mie?" Katanya.

Aku menatapnya sejenak "aku Bakso-" aku mengambil buku menu itu kemudian menunjukannya pada pemuda itu "-minumnya es teh manis." Sambil mengarahkan jariku pada gambar es teh manis yang ada di buku menu.

Pemuda itu tampak terbelalak, namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kalau begitu aku mie." Lanjutnya sembari berjalan menghampiri salah satu pelayan untuk memberitahukan pesanan kami.

'Dasar _baka_,' batinku sambil tertawa geli.

Dia kembali duduk di kursi di sebrang mejaku "Kenapa? " tanyanya

Aku menggeleng "_kepo_!" kataku yang meniru anak anak gaul zaman sekarang.

"Yeh!" dia menepuk kepalaku, tidak terlalu kencang tapi cukup sakit rasanya hingga aku mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Sebetulnya kulakukan sedikit berlebihan untuk menarik perhatianya tapi ia malah meledeku.

Tanpa waktu lama, pesanan kami tiba, aku mendapatkan semangkuk bakso sedangkan dia semangkuk mie ayam. Disertai dengan dua gelas es teh manis untuk masing masing dari kami.

Kami berdua kemudian mulai memakan makanan tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya.

"Em, aku kurang suka," kataku dengan suara agak pelan, tentunya supaya tidak menyinggung pemilik warung itu. Sebenarnya karna bakso itu mengandung banyak bawang membuatku tidak suka, harusnya aku bilang tadi tidak usah pakai bawang.

Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya, ia menyendokan sendoknya pada bakso miliku.

Aku menatapnya, sembari menunggu respon dari pemuda itu. "Bagaimana? "

Pemuda itu menaikan sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Enak kok." sambil menyendokan satu sendok bakso lagi kemulutnya.

"Kyaa!-" aku langsung menjauhkan mangkuk baksoku darinya, "-enak sih enak Sas!" Gerutuku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Kamu mau coba ini? " Tanyanya

Aku memandangnya lagi, agak lama, terheran heran kenapa dia selalu seperti itu.

"Ya! " aku langsung menyendokan mie itu kemulutku.

'Drrrtt' 'Drrttt'

Aku sontak langsung mengarahkan mataku pada _handphone-_nya, dia dengan sigap langsung mengambil handphone itu.

Wajahnya menjadi sangat berseri seri, membuat aku penasaran pesan dari siapa itu. Aku menyodorkan kepalaku sedikit, berusaha mengintip nama pengirimnya, namun sayang ia langsung membalikan hpnya tak menyisakan ruang sedikitpun untuk aku mengintip.

"Pelit," gumamku.

Dia hanya meliriku sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan mengetik pesan.

Beberapa kali hp itu bunyi sepanjang acara yang kuanggap kecan kami ini, aku jadi kesal dibuatnya. "Dari siapa Sas?" Tanyaku

Dia menatapku agak lama, "Dari ibunya Hinata"

'Hah!' Jawaban itu membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ibunya Hinata katamu?" nadaku sedikit meninggi, aku langsung menutup mulutku rapat rapat. Menunggu ekspresi pemuda itu, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak begitu menghiraukan nada bicaraku.

"Denger deh, hahah 'Sasuke lagi kencan ya? Kencan sama siapa? Pokoknya tante marah kalo Sasuke kencan sama orang lain. Sasuke kan pacarnya Hinata'"

'_Uhuk_,' aku sukses tersedak.

"Sas? kamu udah jadian? "Tanyaku, pipiku rasanya mengeras tegang.

"Hah? Belum," jawabnya santai.

"Lantas? Itu Ibunya?" Lanjutku lagi penuh penasaran.

Pemuda itu menggaruk garuk kepalanya, bisa ku tangkap guratan malu di wajahnya. "Kau tahu kan aku memang sudah dekat dengan Hinata, bahkan keluarganya sejak dulu," jawabnya.

Aku hanya tertawa garing, pandanganku kembali mengarah kepada mangkuk bakso, kemudian kembali memasukan satu biji bakso ke mulutku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak jadian saja? sudah direstui _tuh_, " kataku, tanganku menggenggam garpu dengan kuat.

Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap wajahnya sekarang.

"Yeee" pemuda itu mengacak acak rambutku, "Memang kau kira semudah itu-" ia mengambil jeda sejenak seraya menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku, "- aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sembarangan bocah!" katanya.

Mataku membulat, aku menatapnya dalam diam, bukan karena senang. Aku tahu! aku tahu apa yang dia dan Hinata telah lakukan. Ingin rasanya aku bilang, 'Padahal kau sudah menciumnya! apa masih pantas kau bilang begitu.' Rasanya ini membuat aku marah.

Ino dekat dengan Hinata, tapi dia juga dekat denganku. Hinata pernah cerita kalau Sasuke pernah menciumnya pada saat kemah bulan lalu. Ino menceritakan padaku, ya bukan atas keinginannya melainkan karena aku memaksanya untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku, supaya aku tidak terlalu berharap pada pemuda itu. Ino awalnya ragu karena gadis itu tahu perasaanku, ia yang pertama kuberitahu, dan hanya ia yang kuberi tahu.

Kubilang pada gadis pirang itu, "Bantu aku untuk melupakannya, agar aku tidak pernah berharap lagi padanya,"

Saat itu Ino memandangku ragu, "Aku tak yakin kau sanggup mendengar ini Sakura."

aku menggeleng, "justru aku akan marah kalau kau tidak menceritakan padaku."

kemudian setelah lama memandangi bola mataku, gadis itu akhirnya menceritakan semunya, semua yang ia ketahui.

Saat itu hatiku sakit, aku bahkan berfikiran untuk mengubur semua perasaanku dalam dalam, kuputuskan untuk menjauhimu, dan melupakanmu tapi apa? Aku tak bisa Sas.

Tapi kini? Kau bilang apa? Kau tak bisa? Kau pikir sebuah ciuman adalah harga murah Sas? Kau telah memberikan sebuah harapan besar kepadanya! Bodoh. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja! Aku ingin benar-benar melupakan mu, aku juga kasihan pada Hinata yang kau perlakukan seperti ini. Sasuke aku tak bisa membencimu, jangan buat aku seperti ini.

"Kenapa? " Dia bertanya heran.

Aku langsung membuang muka "Sudah mau malam-" aku memandang keluar tirai "-kita pulang yuk," kataku.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandanganku "Hn, " jawabnya singkat.

Setelah itu, sepuluh menit setelahnya aku dan dia keluar dari tenda bakso itu.

Perjalanan kami dilalui dengan suasana hening, entah kenapa moodku hilang, mungkin aku belum bisa menerima kata katanya tadi, dimataku ucapan itu seperti seorang yang tidak punya tanggung jawab, dan aku benci itu.

"Ra? "

"Iya? "

"Peggnshajhklhmau," katanya tak jelas

"Apaa? " Aku mengencangkan suaraku

"Pegangan saja kalau mau."

'Pegangan? '

"Sudah! Aku pengan di jok belakang motormu," jawabku.

"Yeeh!" Desis pemuda itu, nadanya seolah olah berucap 'harusnya bukan begitu'atau 'maksutku bukan begitu'.

Aku memutar otaku berusaha mencerna suasana ini 'Pegangan? Astagaa yaampun? Dia bilang pegangan saja! Dan aku bilang aku pegangan di jok saja! Yaampun si bodoh! '

"Sas! "

"Hn? "

Bagaimana ini? Pasti aneh kalau aku bilang aku pegangan yaa? Apa sebaiknya langsung ke pegang saja, perlahan lahan tanganku memegang jaketnya dengan kuat.

Bagaimana ini, kalau seperti ini, terus bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu? Bagaimana aku bisa menjauhimu padamu? Bagaimana aku tidak berharap Sasuke?

Bodoh bodoh sekali kau Haruno Sakura!

Tbc..

first fic in this account =')... enjoy it


End file.
